PDA
(P'bot '''D'isplays of 'A'ffection) October 15, 2011, 10:25 PM '''Back To 2011 Logs First Aid Groove Streetwise (Barracks, Iacon) --- First Aid is sitting on Groove's berth, leaning against his brother's shoulder and drowsily watching him read. A datapad sits on his lap as well, but the screen has powered off from inactivity. Groove humms quietly to himself as he reads, an old hymn he only half remembers. The sounds of First Aid's systems are surprisingly comforting, and he shifts slightly to look over at him, smiling. "You look like you're about to fall into recharge." He murmurs. THe door beeps, someone requesting entry. A moment later it opens, and a sheepish looking Streetwise steps in "Sorry. Force of habit." he explains. First Aid smiles back at Groove. "It's early, I want to hear about Streetwise's shift when he comes back." He straightens up when the door beeps and waves as Streetwise walks in. "Speaking of whom. How was your first shift as an Autobot, Streetwise?" Groove waves to Streetwise with his free hand, looking back down to scroll to another section on his datapad before speaking. "Still in one piece, I see. That's always a good thing." He greets cheerfully, moving to lean gently against First Aid now that he's shifted a little. "Why, what's so special about it? " asks STreetwise, tossing a datapadd carelessly onto his bunk. "It went okay I guess. Mostly just orientation - a tour of the base, how to use the passcode doors, and then I had to shadow Sideswipe for the afternoon to see how he did HIS job while he's at base." he explains with a shrug. "Yeah, returning in one peice is one of my daily goals I must say." "Well, it's your first shift as an Autobot. That's something." First Aid says with a shrug and another smile. "That's a good goal." Groove laughs softly, putting the datapad down in his lap so he can pay more attention to his brothers. Looking over at Streetwise, he pats the free part of the berth with a grin. "Room for one more." "I suppose so." notes streetwise, tapping the wall unit to get his ration of energon. He paused, looking at the color of it - an indication of the quality, but he did not complain as he swung up onto his bunk. Streetwise says, "What about you guys? How was your day?" Groove tilts his head consideringly, trying to find a way to describe it. "Busy." He says finally, looking down at the datapad in his lap. "I almost wound up late to training with Flare again. I guess I'm cutting everything really close." He chuckles quietly, though there's an odd tone to it. "It's not your fault, Groove- you wouldn't have been late if you weren't waiting for me. I tagged along with Groove today, Streetwise." First Aid explsins. "I can't wait to get back on duty, though. Not that your lesson with Flare wasn't interesting." "Oh really - good to know I'm not the only one running around." Jokes Streetwise with a chuckle. "Oh really? If I have time maybe I could go attend..." Streetwise finishes off his energon, grimacing at the taste as he lays back "... For now though, I just want to recharge a little... " he notes, his voice fading off already. He could put himself into recharge fast, this one it seems. First Aid smiles again. "Wow, he's really tired." Groove cocks an optic ridge at how quickly Streetwise falls into recharge, smiling himself. "Apparently so." He picks up the datapad again, turning the screen back on and barely resisting the urge to frown at all the text on it. Scooting back onto the berth to lean against the wall and Groove again, First Aid asks, "What are you reading, anyway?" He narrows his optics behind his visor at the datapad in Groove's hand. "Hmmmm?" Groove looks over at First Aid in confusion for a moment before holding up the datapad for him to see better. "Oh, this? It's stuff for my lessons." Sure enough, the datapad is filled with incredibly dense passages detailing the entire history of Crystal City in painstaking detail. "I have to memorize all of this before the next lesson." "Oh, sorry - that's a lot. I'll let you get back to it. Do you want me to move?" First Aid says, although he doesn't move, waiting for an answer. Groove shakes his head, shifting to look at First Aid better. "Oh, I don't mind. You're not bothering me, promise. I kind of like it, actually." He says with a smile, nudging his helm against his brother's. First Aid deliberately rests his helm against his brother's for a second before leaning back against the wall. "I'm glad we're all together now. It's nice having everyone here." He says quietly, offlining his optics. Groove's smile widens at that, and he fumbles around for a moment with his free hand, trying blindly to find First Aid's hand. When he finally does, he carefully takes hold of it, mindful of how sensitive medic hands are supposed to be, and interlaces their fingers. "It's good to be here." He agrees. First Aid freezes for a second, although his systems settle back down quickly as he forces the fear down, and he squeezes Groove's hand in apology in case the other mech thought the reaction was his fault. He sighs. "Do you think Blades will join us? Eventually?" Groove looks confused for a moment at First Aid's reaction before it clicks and guilt crosses his features. "Oh, slag, Aid, I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that." He murmurs, putting the datapad down again and loosening his grip so that Aid can pull his hand away if he wants. "I think... Blades will join us when he's ready. I don't know when that'll be, but he will." First Aid's optics blink a few times as he brings them back online, and he brings his other hand over to wrap Groove's fingers around his again. "It's okay. You didn't mean to, I'm just stil..." He shakes his head and changes the subject again. "I hope so. He's been avoiding me since I got back." "I should have thought of it. I'm sorry." Groove says quietly, leaning into First Aid gently. He lets his brother change the subject, offlining his own optics as he thinks. "I think he just doesn't know what to do. He'll come around, I'm sure.: First Aid sighs. "I hope so. I think it'll be better once I'm back to work. Right now, everyone's so weird." Groove shifts his weight again, bumping his helm just slightly against First Aid's. "We're just worried, Aid. We can't help it. The Autobots have probably seen this a bunch of times, but us... You're our brother, and we love you. Even if some of the others won't admit it. Of course we're going to worry." First Aid curls his other arm around his torso and tucks his legs up on the berth. "Love you guys too. I know you're worried. I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." Groove onlines his optics with a small frown, pulling his legs up onto the berth and moving to sit on his knees, careful not to let go of First Aid's hand. "Hey. Don't apologize. None of this is your fault, Aid, not in the slightest. Okay? We're worried because that's what people do when someone they love gets hurt. You don't have anything to be sorry for." "I'm better now. Ratchet fixed everything, and I'm /fine/." First Aid huffs air and smiles at Groove. "One more orn and I'll be back on duty, even, so you don't have to worry as much anymore." He pats Groove on the shoulder. "And now I'm taking up your study time. Sorry." "Aid... My studies aren't nearly as important as you. I can already recite most of that in my recharge cycle." Groove huffs air out of his vents softly, expression softening. "Just because all the damage was fixed doesn't mean it's gone. Please don't say you're fine if you're not, okay?" Chuckling a little hollowly, he taps First Aid's chest. "And don't think you can lie to me." First Aid rolls his optics. "I'm fine. Really. I just don't like people touching my hands when I'm not expecting it, and it's not that big of a deal, really." He leans his head on Groove's shoudler, sliding a bit further down on the berth to do it. Groove watches First Aid for a few moments before nodding, shifting around to lean against the wall. His free hand comes up to brush over his brother's helm before dropping back down, and he rests his own head on First Aid's. "Okay. If you say so, Aid. I'm here for you, okay?" First Aid sighs, offlining his optics, and snuggling closer to his brother contently. "Thanks Groove." Groove smiles, wrapping one arm around First Aid and squeezing gently. "No problem, Aid. What else are brothers for, after all? Aside from annoying each other, of course." He reaches for his datapad, reactivating it and starting up his quiet humming again. First Aid is quiet for a few long minutes, apparently recharging lightly. His optics eventually light dimly, reading along with Groove as he scrolls through the datapad. "Do you have to learn everything about Crystal City for the guard?" Groove makes an unconscious questioning noise before what First Aid said clicks. "Oh! Well, yes. All the Crystal Guard have to know pretty much everything about the city, just in case. There's some stuff I won't learn until-" He cuts himself off, frowning slightly. "There's some stuff I won't learn." "Because you're not going back, of course." First Aid murmers. "I'm sorry. Not that you're staying, but that you didn't get to do what you wanted. Do they know yet?" "...No. I haven't told Master Flare, or the Hierophant." Groove admits, staring intently at the datapad. "I don't know how they'll react. I'm not... I'm not sure I can handle it if they don't approve. Hierophant Solarix has been so kind to me, and I've tried so hard to repay him, I did everything that..." He trails off, shoulders hunching slightly before he forces his tone to something much lighter. "I'm sorry. You don't need this; don't worry about me, okay?" First Aid sits up and smiles, wrapping one arm around Groove's shoulders. "Didn't you just get done telling me that's what brothers are for? Master Flare seems really nice. Surely they'll understand." Groove stays quiet, leaning into First Aid. "...I hope so. I don't know. Hierophant Solarix..." He forces a smile, nuzzling his helm against First Aid's. "Don't worry about it. I know, I know, I'm a hypocrite, but still." "What about Heirophant Solarix? I mean, he seems to like you? First Aid leans his head against Groove's, much happier to be the help-er than the one needing reassurance. "And if it's worrying you, I want to help, even if it's just listening while you talk about it." Groove nods minutely, careful not to dislodge First Aid's head from resting against his own. "Hierophant Solarix does like me, I think. I mean, he's given me all this special treatment, and..." He falters, voice crackling with static momentarily. Rebooting his vocalizer, he tries again. "And I just wound up betraying him." First Aid squeezes Groove's shoulders gently. "You didn't betray him by joining the Autobots, if that's what you mean. They asked you to choose without knowing your own past. They'll understand. I'm sure they will." Groove heaves air out of his vents quietly, leaning into First Aid and trying not to focus on the dull ache in his spark at the realization. "I hope so. I don't know what I'll do if they don't." "You'll manage. We'll help. They will though, I'm sure. Isn't Hierophant Solarix always saying that you should follow your spark, anyway?" He pats Groove very gently on the chest. "No one can doubt your spark is in the right place." "Of course not. They've had my chest opened up, after all." Groove laughs at his own little joke, even if it's not very funny. "I'm sorry for bothering you with all of this. Don't worry about me, okay? I can deal with this." Well, he thinks he can, at least. First Aid makes a exasperated ventilation sound and smiles. "I won't worry about you if you won't worry about me. I don't think either us can manage that. So let me help, and I'll tell you if I need anything too, okay?" Groove laughs again, nuzzling gently against First Aid. "Alright, deal." He agrees, one hand reaching blindly for his datapad. "I don't know how much you /can/ help, but thank you. I promise I'll talk to you about it, okay? But you have to promie me you'll tell me if you're not okay." First Aid nods. "Alright. As long as you talk to me, I will." He looks down at his hands. "It's not so bad, mostly. Mostly, things are normal. It's just... people don't mean to, I'm just still getting used to the new sensor suite and all. My hands are a lot more sensitive than they were." Groove shifts a little, putting his datapad in his lap once he finds it. He examines First Aid's hands carefully, optics taking in every minute detail, before he rests one of his own on his brother's thigh, palm up. It's a silent offer, one he honestly doesn't expect First Aid to take. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure to warn you in the future, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." First Aid puts his hand carefully in Groove's. "Thanks. It's okay- you mostly just startled me. I have to get used to it before I go back on duty, anyway." He closes his fingers around Groove's palm gently. Groove curls his fingers with First Aid's hand, careful not to bump anything and risk hurting his brother. He smiles softly at the trust being offered to him, gently pulling their entwined hands up to examine them more closly. After a moment, he presses his lips against the back of First Aid's hand in a quick kiss before moving to rest his cheek against the same area. First Aid emits a soft burst of air from his vents, a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and relaxes against his brother. "Everything will work out, Groove. It'll all be fine, as long as we're all together." "I know. We just need to remember that, both of us." Groove murmurs, nuzzling First Aid's hand with absolute care before letting them drop back into his lap, making sure that his hand takes the brunt of the minor impact. "We got brought back together for a reason; I think it was to keep each other sane." He pauses, a considering look settling on his faceplates. "Or is it drive each other insane? I can never tell." First Aid looks over at where Streetwise is recharging, at Hot Spot and Blades' empty berths- Hot Spot is apparently working a later shift today; Blades is who knows where- before looking back at Groove next to him. "Keep each other sane, I think. We have to all be sane before anyone can be drievn insane, right?" He smiles, optics crinkling behind the visor. Groove chuckles quietly, returning the smile. "Good point. Primus knows I've got a few subroutines missing, who knows what's wrong with the rest of us." His smile widens into a grin, and he rests his head against First Aid's again. "Sorry you have to deal with us crazies." He teases. First Aid shakes his head- carefully, not to disturb Groove. "I thought it was your turn to be the sane one. Or maybe that's Hot Spot?" Groove laughs again, squeezing First Aid's hand just barely. "I have to be the sane one? That's new to me. I liked being the crazy one!" "Well, I guess it's Hot Spot's turn, then. Or Blades, maybe, since you and he and Streetwise are so busy with training. He has lots of time, right?" First Aid squeezes back and smiles. Groove nods slowly, optics flickering momentarily before he forces himself to focus again. "As far as I can tell. We haven't really talked much. I didn't see him when I first got here, then I was with you, and now I have Autobot training and my studies for Crystal City all the time..." First Aid nods. "It's a lot. I think you're working as many hours as I was when I was working at LIfeline's clinic and here in Iacon, and that was pretty crazy. I'm not sure how you're doing it,a nd I get to nap through most of your lessons." He lets his optics offline. "Maybe it'll be easier once you've talked to Master Flare and the Heirophant." Groove makes a soft noise of agreement before convincing his vocalizer to work properly, his incredibly hectic schedule as of late beginning to catch up with him. "I hope so. If it goes well, it should be. If it doesn't... I really don't want to think about that." "It'll be okay. We'll make it be okay." First Aid says softly, sliding a little bit further down onto the berth. "S'okay if I recharge here?" He's already mostly out. Groove laughs softly, nudging First Aid to move so that they can both lay down side-by-side on the berth. It's a tight fit, given that neither of them are particularly small mechs and the standard berths aren't really made with two people in mind, but neither of them is close enough to the edge to fall off. "It's fine." He confirms, halfway to recharge himself, and tosses one arm over First Aid, nuzzling against his brother's shoulder. "Recharge well, Aid." First Aid sleepily moves over as Groove nudges him, scooting back to lean his head on his brother's. "You too, Groove." He murmurs as his system cycles down into recharge. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Groove's LogsCategory:Streetwise's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP